


На мосту

by Insasha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Ты стоишь. Ау 5 серии 3 сезона, где имперцы уничтожают повстанческую базу, пока Гера и Бриджер находятся в плену у Империи. От лица Трауна
Relationships: Hera Syndulla/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 1





	На мосту

**Author's Note:**

> Траунера навсегда хдд  
> Алла, надеюсь, ты это не читаешь 👋 но если вдруг так уж вышло, найди у меня на фикбуке фик "синдром адели", ладненько? Тебе понравится

Ты стоишь на мосту, не рыдая и не дрожа,  
Не пытаясь помочь или сделать хотя бы что-то.

Я всё думал, где мне нужно было бы поднажать,  
Но в итоге...

Итоги — всех, кроме меня, работа.

Ты стоишь на мосту.

Капитан?

Дезертир.

Боец?..

Безрассудный поступок был лезть сюда в одиночку...

Ты стоишь на мосту —  
Понимая, что всё, конец.

Наблюдая, как мир  
Рассыпается  
На  
Кусочки.


End file.
